comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Jones (Earth-1600)
Jessica Jones is a former superhero who runs Alias Investigations to help others and assist other superheroes. History Early Life Jessica Jones was born and raised in Forest Hills, New York. She attended Midtown High School along with Peter Parker, whom she shared several classes with, and even had a crush on him. She attended the same field trip as him to Empire State University, where one of the genetically-enhanced spiders that was on display bit him. When the field trip was over, she followed him but lost sight of him. Peter later discovered he gained spider-like abilities and use them to become the superhero Spider-Man. The Death of her Family During a family car trip, an argument between her and her brother over a Gameboy distracted their father, who was driving, long enough for the car to rear-end the truck in front of them, resulting in a crash that killed everyone else in the car. She fell into a coma, and her medical bills paid by a mysterious group called IGH. She was formally adopted by Dorothy Walker as part of an extended publicity stunt to further the career of her daughter, Patricia Walker, who was the star of a well-received television show called "It's Patsy!" Jessica did not get along with Dorothy, but developed a grudging respect for Patricia, or Trish, especially after she agreed to keep the secret that Jessica had developed superhuman strength after the accident. When Jessica caught Dorothy trying to make her daughter regurgitate a pizza, Jessica angrily thrust Dorothy away and convinced Trish to emancipate herself. Kilgrave's Influence Years later, Jessica struggled through a career of boring jobs with difficult managers, where her innate investigative abilities made her few friends. Trish tried to convince her to take up superheroics, but Jessica settled into a habit of saving people on a small scale in her normal clothes. During this period, she met Kilgrave, a man who used his ability to control minds to make her stay with him, consent to sex, and aid his ego-driven crime spree. Jessica hated her time with him, but Kilgrave was too careful to let her go. One night, Kilgrave had a woman named Reva Connors lead them to a box buried in a remote alley. Jessica was ordered to dig up the contents of the box, and the ordered to "take care of" Reva shortly after. Jessica murdered Reva with a powerful punch to her chest, at which point she was freed from Kilgrave's control. Jessica fled from Kilgrave, and Kilgrave was subsequently hit by a bus. Alias Jessica sank deeper into alcoholism as a result of her abuse at the hands of Kilgrave. To combat anxiety regarding the issue, she recited the names of the streets surrounding her childhood home. Withdrawing from her few friends, Jessica acquired a license as a private investigator in the state of New York. Despite being headhunted by Jeryn Hogarth, a partner at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, she chose to remain freelance, opening an office under the business name Alias Investigations. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Alias Investigations (Earth-1600) Category:Expert Detectives Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body (Earth-1600) Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Defenders (Earth-1600) Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Versions of Jessica Jones Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Females Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Investigation Category:Midtown High School Students (Earth-1600)